Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to a wireless communication device, and more particularly to a wireless communication device for transceiving heterogeneous radio-frequency (RF) signals.
Description of the Related Art
Most countries have regulations and control over radio wave spectrum, and some wireless communication standards adopt the limited open spectrum bands. For example, the ZigBee standard and the WiFi standard both use industrial scientific medical (ISM) bands. As these two standards may both use the 2.4 GHz band, ZigBee signals and WiFi signals may interfere with each other.
To reduce the interference, a conventional technology adjusts operating frequencies of the ZigBee signals and WiFi signals. For example, 2.475 GHz is utilized for ZigBee signals while 2.412 GHz is utilized for WiFi signals. However, such conventional solution is far from being an optimum solution.